Injections
by TheRauraDiaries
Summary: After being kidnapped, and injected with a serum that gives you some what 'Abilities' Ally tries to live a normal life, but everything is but normal for Ally. Everything bad follows her. Even to a little town in Miami...


**Just decided to start a new story for the fun of it. I don't think the plot is good, but I am still posting it. I have way to many ideas for stories... Too many. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's POV

Hey. Yeah, my names Ally Dawson. Allyson, to be correct. Your average nerd I guess. But also with a little extra something. And that little extra something are 'Abilities' Enhanced strength and crap. Yeah, sure everyone wants to be special or whatever, but it isn't always good. They just make your life abnormal. I have many abilities and some I am still discovering. But I never wanted even wanted this life. Living on the run. Even though having super speed, teleportation, super strength and many more doesn't mean everything is normal! This isn't a gift. Its a curse. I was forced to. Injected with some kind of experiment that was suppose to kill me...

_-Flashback- _

After being kidnapped, tortured for no reason and tied to a chair unknown of my location just only smelling like the disgusting stench of weed and smoke that lingered among my nose taunting me like the wind whipping along my face. Finally someone decided to approach me and tell me what was going on.

"Hello Ally." Being the shy stupid nerd I was, I replied back. In fear.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me? You can take all the money you want! Just don't kill me!" I whispered desperately. I looked around for any sort of hint as to my location, but all I saw was a light fixture and darkness.

"Oh don't worry Ally, we won't take your money, or kill you... necessarily"

"Please" I whimpered

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We are going to inject an experiment into you. Have we already tested it thousands of times and having it... Fail"

"If it fails, does mean I die?" Silence. Pure silence. All I hear is the crunch against what I think is gravel as he approaches closer to me.

"Yes."

"What is this experiment for anyway?"

"To build a tank, like a human with abilities no human can do."

I have heard of these experiments, but they were stopped by the government in 1965 because of the toxic element that was too much for a human to be injected with, killing them in minutes. Also this injection was suppose to create a human tank, like a robot. So if their feelings went out of control, so would it. It was discontinued, but I guess that didn't stop the experiment from being tested, by scientist or whoever could get their hands on the serum.

"Will it hurt?" I say pleading with my eyes.

"Well lets just say you would rather rip your own heart out. I am so sorry."

"Whats your name?"

"Charlie." He replied; injected me with some sleeping liquid. And all I remember was the faint sound of his British accent echoing me to sleep.

I woke up in a room that kind of look liked a hospital. But aside from the fact that all the walls were teared apart showing that disgusting green color that no one likes. I was tied to a cold hard metal table. I saw a blurry image of 5 guys around the table holding me down. I wasn't able to recognize any of the guys because of the sleepy drug still on effect on me. Giving me dizziness and confusion. I tried to struggle to get out but the guys were way to buff and strong. Then the guy with the syringe came in. The same guy that was talking to me the other day. Charlie. I hear yelling and screaming and a lot of shoving. But that made me realize, He was being forced to do this.

"DO IT! YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BITCH! JUST INJECT HER!" He slowly backs away.

"This is murder, I can't do this." He looks at me in a sad way as someone else grabs it.

"Okay, any last words you want to deliver to your parents, which will probably be dead in 2 days or so." And for a moment there my world stopped. Everything frozen in place, anger filled up in me for the first time ever. Feeling anger was not fun. But revenge make it feel better. Or so I thought.

He takes one last look at me and says, "This is going to hurt like a little bitch." and then I am injected with the liquid.

All I remember from there is a lot of pain, screaming and 5 men trying to keep me down. It felt like fire was burning in my heart, stomach and brain. And something even worse then headaches. I remember hearing a constant ear piercing ring in my ears, that made me feel like ripping them off. I had never felt this much pain in my life. When, I thought I was crying, I was crying blood. I knew I was going to die. There was no doubt in my mind that I will never see light again.

Until I woke up 5 days later in the middle of nowhere. I actually thought I was dead and in like purgatory. It just didn't look good. Just miles and miles of waste land that seems to be covered in something. Dead bodies. Okay by then I was pretty much guessing this was hell. That's just murder what they did to me, and I have to be stuck in this living hell?

But a devastating thing made me realize that I wasn't dead.

It was my mother and father. Dead.

_-Flashback Over-_

* * *

**Just a preview of an idea that I have. If you like it, please review and I may continue. I haven't sorted out the details yet but I have like half of the second chapter written. So you guys decide if you want a 2nd chapter or not. Review please, and tips are welcomed. But not anything harsh. Peace out!**

**-TheRauraDiaries**


End file.
